


Cas Learns

by ScarletteLyn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletteLyn/pseuds/ScarletteLyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Castiel falls, he has to learn how to be a human. Dean is there to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chinese Food

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on here so I hope you enjoy :) It's also my first Destiel :D

                Castiel, the newest fallen angel had finally recovered. He was more or less the same Castiel that the Winchesters had known. There were a few differences though. The former angel didn’t realize that he had many human needs. He needed sleep, he needed to learn how to bathe himself and he needed food. Dean and Sam had ordered food to celebrate Castiel coming out from his cave under the covers for the first time in a week. The ever observant ex angel took the waiting time to examine his two best friends.

Sam looked like himself, tanned with messy brown hair and a goofy smile. Dean on the other hand, he looked like a mess. He had grown paler, there were dark circles under his eyes and his usually well muscled form was looking thinner than Castiel was used to. It puzzled him, why Dean had seemed to deteriorate while Sam looked normal. He thought of asking the brothers but soon decided not to. The food arrived soon. Sam came back into the living room of the motel with arms full of boxes with asian writing on them, Castiel could tell that much.

“Have you ever tried Chinese food Cas?” Dean asked and even managed a smile for him.

“No, I don’t believe so,” he inspected the boxes that Sam was placing on the table. “As an angel, I never required food.”

“We’re going to have to teach you to talk like a human too,” Sam laughed a little at his own words.

“If you think that would assist me in joining the human world,” Castiel started but was soon interrupted by Dean.

“Can we eat please? I’m starving,” Dean complained and shut the other two up.

                Sam and Dean opened all the little boxes to display an array of foods Castiel had never tried before. Now he could really inspect them and he wasn’t quite too sure of what he thought. There were thin yellow noodles and white bean sprouts. Some boxes contained weird breaded balls of something or steamed vegetables. One large one contained a lot of rice and a few even had pieces of meat in some sorts of sauce. Castiel stared at it all, not knowing what anything even was called let alone what it actually was. Dean noticed the strained look on Castiel’s face and decided to help him out.

“Just try a little bit of everything Cas,” Dean nudged him with his elbow. “Nothing’s gonna hurt you.”

“What is all this?” Castiel asked, mostly in confusion.

“Well these are chicken balls,” Dean started and ended up explaining all the food to Castiel and how it was supposed to be consumed. Timidly, Castiel scooped some of the food onto a plate in small portions and tried each one. Some he liked, some he didn’t and one, he loved.

“What is this one Dean?” He asked with wide eyes.

“That’s an eggroll Cas,” Dean and Sam were both laughing a little. “I’m glad you’ve found something you like.”

“I like these too,” Castiel pointed at the box of bean sprouts.

“Well at least now we know what to order for you,” Sam said simply. Castiel ended up finding a few more things he liked from the spread that the brothers had ordered. Sam overate and excused himself to one of the beds.

“Aw hell,” Dean muttered to himself. “You can have the other bed tonight Cas, I’ll take the couch. I completely forgot that you sleep now.”

“No Dean, you need the bed more than I do,” Castiel shook his head stubbornly. “I will sleep on the couch.”

“I don’t need the bed more,” Dean scoffed.

“Human’s under eyes get discolored when they are tired or need sleep do they not?” Castiel cocked his head to the side a little.

“Yes, we call those having bags under your eyes,” Dean smirked a little and the childlike man beside him.

“Well that is what you have,” Castiel stated. “Therefore you need the bed more than I.”

“I sleep fine Cas,” Dean sighed. “Would you please just that the god damn bed?”

“No,” Castiel stood his ground.

“Then I guess neither of us are sleeping on the bed,” Dean was just as stubborn.

                They ended up watching television until Castiel fell asleep. Dean smiled a little, happy to know that his angel was safe and beside him again. Gently, Dean scooped Castiel up into his arms and tucked him into the other bed before going to lay down on the couch. He hadn’t been able to sleep at all when Castiel had refused to talk to either of them after he fell. Dean was scared he would never talk again or that he was dying. The oldest Winchester couldn’t think of living without Castiel anymore, he needed him and when he was in trouble, Dean suffered. It wasn’t Castiel’s fault, Dean chose to suffer. Even if he didn’t take the help, Dean put Castiel first. He ate less so there would be leftovers if Castiel got hungry, he often slept on the couch now since sharing a bed with his sasquatch of a brother was worse and he wanted Castiel to have his own bed. Dean did so much more than Castiel ever saw. In the morning, Castiel woke up alone in one of the relatively comfortable beds. He was confused because he hadn’t fallen asleep there and soon found out what happened as he walked into the living room. Dean was curled up on the couch, fast asleep. The ex angel took a blanket from his bed and draped it over the hunter. With a smile, Castiel sat at the table and waited for one of the Winchesters to wake.


	2. Sleep

                The first thing Dean noticed about Castiel as the opened the door to their new motel room in a small town in Washington was that he looked like a zombie. The ex angel was trudging around without seeing. Both Winchesters were worried about him but Dean worried ten times more about his friend. Dean sighed at the thought, friend. That might be all they would ever be, if he was lucky enough to keep Castiel alive and well. His friends and family didn’t have a great record for safety. He wondered if Castiel was sleeping okay, the only times he’d seen him actually fall asleep so far were by accident. Dean waited until Sam went to bed to talk to his newly human friend.

“Hey Cas, have you been sleeping okay at night?” Dean asked outright.

“Of course,” Castiel had a horrible poker face.

“Cas I know when you’re lying,” Dean laughed a little. “Why aren’t you sleeping well?”

“I don’t really know how to sleep,” the shorter man said quietly. He was embarrassed for not knowing most human things. Dean’s laughter surprisingly made him feel better but it might’ve been because Castiel loved the sound of Dean’s laugh. It was warm and comforting.

“What do you mean you don’t know how to sleep? It’s one of the easiest things to do,” Dean was smiling at Castiel in the way he loved most. It was the type of smile that made the angel’s knees weak and his heart race. All the new emotions and feelings were exciting to Castiel and he was even happier that it was all because Dean did something as little as smiling.

“I just… I don’t know. I can’t. I do not know how.”

“Well it’s not that hard Cas,” Dean was still smiling. “You just lay down, close your eyes, and relax. Then you fall asleep.”

“I’m not quite sure Dean,” Castiel started.

“What? Do you want me to stay with you tonight?” Dean poked him in his side. “Because I can sure as hell make sure you fall asleep tonight.”

“Would you really do that?” Castiel asked timidly.

“Sure, what are friends for?” Dean chuckled a little. Inside, Castiel’s new human heart broke a little at his words. He didn’t want to be just friends. Castiel had figured out that he loved Dean in a different way than Sam did. He wanted to be with Dean like the girls in sappy movies that they watched sometimes.

“Thank you Dean,” Castiel smiled back at Dean and they both went into one of the bedrooms.

                The two men undressed and Dean climbed into the bed first. Castiel looked a little unsure so Dean patted the spot beside him and smiled. With the light turned off, the fallen angel climbed into the small bed next to Dean. It was a little uncomfortable since the bed was so small. Both men were so close that they were pressed together from their shoulders to their elbows and only had a tiny gap of space anywhere else. There was only about half an inch left on each side before one of the boys started hanging off the bed.

“Dean?” Castiel whispered.

“Yeah Cas?” Dean replied in the dark.

“It’s not working,” the angel sighed.

“What’s not working?” Dean was trying not to laugh.

“I still can’t fall asleep,” he admitted.

“You just have to relax Cas,” Dean said and it was silent for a few minutes.

“Dean?” Castiel spoke again.

“Yes Cas?” Dean was fully awake again.

“How do you know if you love someone?” It was an innocent enough question.

“Is this really the conversation you want to have at two in the morning Cas?” Dean asked.

“Yes.” The older Winchester sighed heavily before trying to decide how to explain it to the angel. He figured just talking about how Castiel made him feel would suffice.

“Well,” Dean cleared his throat. “When you look at them you can’t help but hum your favorite song. You put them before anyone and everyone else, even yourself and you don’t even feel bad about it. You would do anything for them, short of nothing. You would waste all your money just to make them happy, you’d trade your soul for their life. You can stare at them for hours and never get bored and their eye color becomes your favorite color. There’s so much more but those are just a few things.”

“Wow,” Castiel contemplated what Dean had said and realised he did love Dean. He felt and did all those things and if he couldn’t he wished he could. Castiel truly loved Dean. “Good to know.”

“That’s the mushy romantic type of love though,” Dean clarified.

“I know, that’s what I was asking,” Castiel replied quietly.

“Why’d you want to know that anyways Cas?”

“I needed to know if I was in love with you Dean.” Castiel finally let his eyes meet his hunter’s.

“And what’s the verdict?”

                The time it took Castiel to reply was torture to Dean. The older of the two brothers knew he loved the fallen angel. Hell, he would always be _his_ angel fallen or not. It was scary for Dean too because he’d always been so into women but Castiel was something special. There was nothing in the world Dean wouldn’t do to hear Castiel tell him he loved him the same way. The silence seemed to stretch on forever even if it was only a few seconds. This was one of the most important things, if not the most important thing, he’d get answered today and he didn’t know what he would do if the answer was no.

“I do love you Dean.” Even then, it took a few more seconds for the words to get past Dean’s thick skull. He rolled onto his side to look at his angel.

“Really?” He asked.

“Of course,” Castiel looked confused as to why Dean would have to ask him again.

Before he knew it Castiel had been pulled closer to Dean than he would’ve thought he was allowed, he was working on learning personal space, and their lips were pressed together. The kiss was short but Dean didn’t want to overwhelm Castiel. Instead, the ex angel pulled him back for another and when they pulled away, they were both panting. Dean pulled Castiel close and wrapped his arms around the shorter man.

“What about personal space?” Castiel asked innocently and looked up at Dean with big eyes.

“It’s alright if you’re cuddling,” Dean snuggled closer to his angel.

“What’s cuddling?” Castiel asked.

“I’ll explain more things in the morning if you want but you have to go to sleep,” Dean insisted and ran his hands absently through Castiel’s hair. He felt the man in his arms relax and felt his eyelashes flutter closed against his chest.  “Night Angel.” It was barely a whisper.

“Night Dean,” Castiel responded with a smile and fell asleep.


End file.
